Incurable
by orphan mia
Summary: When Botan is the new human experiment of Rekai, she gets injected with a poison that Koenma didn't get the cure for. When Hiei has to find a cure before she dies, will an understanding come between them before it is too late? HB Review! Ch. 2 Up!
1. Dangerous Games

Incurable : Dangerous Game

A/N: This came into my head while listening to Helena by My Chemical Romance. It reminds me of Raizen's lover, the human witch doctor. I thought it would be cool of Botan got wrapped up in something that she didn't know could horribly backfire. Of course, she needs an epic hero to save the day! Read and Review!

I

Hiei raced through the busy streets of Makai City. His red eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep a hold of a faint energy. _Something is wrong... it's fluctuating. _The fire demon stopped, his breath leaving him when he found himself outside of a bar.

_Dammit Koenma..._

Holding his breath, Hiei opened the door and stepped inside.

II

_(A year and a half before)_

_The Koorime glared at Yusuke._

"_No."_

_The ex-Detective batted his eyes comically._

"_Please? Come on, Hiei, I've done you tons of favors–"_

"_Name one."_

_The silence that followed Hiei's demand brought a victorious smirk onto his lips. That was when Yusuke shattered Hiei's smug demeanor with the one thing that could make Hiei fold. His sister. _

"_Well, I didn't tell __**Yukina that she is your s—**__"_

_In all of Yusuke's travels and journeys, he had never seen Hiei's face flood with so many emotions so quickly. The urgent anxiety, wide eyed fear, and desperation that flashed across Hiei's face were priceless. It was definitely worth being tackled from across the table at Genkai's temple, an angry, short fire demon glaring at him. _

"_You. Will. Not. Utter. One. More. Word."_

_Hiei's words were rasped, his teeth gritted together. Yusuke chuckled, well aware that Yukina was in the temple. _

"_Are you going to do it for me?"_

_That was how the Koorime found himself breaking into the baka onna's apartment. His eyes were steely as he tried to squash the guilt that was weighing down his stomach. He had no problem breaking into a house or building, but the baka ferry onna's... something about this was wrong. He just couldn't tell what it was. _

_**Just get it and get out.**_

_Yusuke had left a jacket at Botan's house. Why he needed it back so badly, Hiei did not know. Judging on how he didn't want the onna to find it before he did, he gathered that there was something dirty in it. _

'_Probably some dirty pictures of his mate.'_

_Hiei smirked as he found the leather jacket that had been stuffed under a couch. _

_That was when he heard it. _

_The clatter of a glass cup. He wasn't alone. _

_Hiei unsheathed his sword and crept into the kitchen. _

_What he saw... he would never be able to forget. _

_The onna lay on the floor, shuddering and convulsing. She was on her stomach, her face hidden from him. Hiei dropped his sword and the jacket. He was on the floor, turning her over, making sure to keep her neck straight so that her wild movements would not break it. _

_His blood ran cold when he got a look at her face. _

_Her skin was whiter than snow, but all the veins were clearly visible, seeing as how black flowed through them. Her mouth was open, a thin line of... what would have been blood dripping out of it. _

"_K-Koenma..."_ _Her lungs... they sounded like they were slowly filling with liquid. She coughed, black spattering on the floor. "I n-n-need..."_

_She didn't have to finish her sentence. _

_Hiei was already zooming through the sky with the ferry girl safely cradled in his arms. _

_The Koorime could not recall another time when he had run so fast. _

III

Demon bars were nothing like nigen bars. Hiei knew this for a fact, since he had been forced to go with the Rekai Tentei for some party. Unfortunately... Hiei had been in a Makai bar. Only once, but once is enough for any sane demon.

When he walked in, female demons pounced on him, trying to get lucky. Hiei made his demonic energy spike, their skin burning as he heated up. They got the message pretty quick, their eyes wide and their lips pulled back into a scowl as they let him pass.

The male demons were either in the process of having sex or trading some sort of illegal items.

Hiei found the onna's energy. It was behind a door.

He didn't hesitate when he opened it.

IV

_Hiei had to jump up the towers of Rekai to finally break in through a window. Botan's hand was clutching at his scarf. She coughed into her other hand. _

"_H-Hurry..."_

_Hiei didn't need to be told twice. _

_His legs dug into the tile so that every step made cracks. Ogres were knocked out of the way, papers flying up into the air. Hiei burned down the door to Koenma's office with just a thought. The demon thief's chest rose and fell in shuddering gasps, his eyes wide and watering slightly. _

"_Brat! Your ferry girl has been poisoned!" Hiei was just able to grasp his control around his voice to keep it from shaking. His knees turned to gelatin and he hit the floor. Hard. But the onna was still okay. "She needs help. __**Now!**__"_

_The Koorime saw the Prince gaze at the onna with a mild look of... approval? The Prince picked up a phone, speaking into it as if he were planning a vacation. Calm and cool._

"_Yes, she's here." His eyes flickered over to the fire demon. "Send up the team. She's in critical condition."_

_Hiei's red eyes tried to catch Koenma's, but the Prince refused him. The room was barged into, but Hiei could not see who they were. All he saw was white hands take the onna away from him. He stared into masks. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out in Koenma's office. _

_When Hiei came to... he didn't know how much time had passed. All he knew was that he was in a bed and the light above him was beginning to burn his eyes. His hand jerked up. In the bright light, he saw... clear... tubes or worms dangling from his veins. _

_Hiei bolted upright, irrational fear striking him. He ripped the tubes off of him, searching himself. It didn't even occur to him that he was naked as he ripped off the sheets, stripping himself of all the tubes that were attached to him. He shook slightly, adrenalin clouding his senses. He absentmindedly dragged the blanket up to his waist, covering himself. _

_That was when he realized he was being watched. _

"_He's unaffected, sir."_

_A masked man turned to Koenma, a clipboard in his hand. The Prince stared at Hiei. _

"_Good. He can go when he pleases."_

_The fire demon's lungs expanded rapidly. When the clear, plastic door was opened and the men in white rubber suits entered, Hiei pushed himself to the far side of the bed. He thrust his hands out in front of him. _

"_Come any closer and I'll burn you where you stand."_

_The men ceased their approach. Hiei's voice cracked, making him quickly swallow saliva to make his throat not as dry. One of the men spoke, but he did not take one step forward or backward. _

"_You can leave, Hiei." He pulled out a bundle of black from his bag. "We've only come to give you your clothes."_

_Hiei glared at them._

"_Hn. Fine." _

_The man tossed the clothing to him, and soon Hiei was alone. In his see-through room. The fire demon arranged his clothes on the bed and slowly got dressed. As soon as his pants were on, he stood, not caring if someone saw him bare chested. He was tugging on his overcoat when his eyes caught the wall. It was a room. Next to him was another clear room. _

_The onna. She was on a bed, just as he had been. _

_Her head was laying to its side. Her pink eyes were open and she stared at him. Tears leaked out of them. She was attached to more things than Hiei wanted to think about. A tube ran from her nose to a bag above her bed. A myriad of small little tubes were attached to her limbs. Many of which were transporting a black liquid into bags. _

_Hiei's eyes landed on the two large tubes. One above each lung. _

_It was a sight that would haunt him, even in his dreams. Those eyes... leaking tears. Her mouth open, her lips white and cracked. She looked... so sick and old..._

_Hiei turned his back to her, the ferry girl. The bubbly and cheery ferry girl. He could not see her in such a state. In a state other than what she normally was. Because... if he looked at her for any longer... he would be forced to go into that room._

_He would be forced to admit that he cared. _

V

Hiei Jaganshi almost lost it. His eyes glowed at the scene that was laid out.

The onna was tied to a table. Her legs and arms fastened to each corner. She was wearing a skirt and shirt. Hiei was paralyzed for a few moments. He was taking it all in. The men around her. The way her skirt had been pushed up her legs, so that it was covering her mid-thigh. How her shirt had been ripped in some places. Her tears. Her gagged mouth.

Hiei, greatest thief in Makai history, lost control.

The two men who were looking at the onna's long legs were aflame and piles of ash before Hiei had time to think about what he had done. Fires leaped to the walls, smoke swirling at the ceiling. A man that was next to her, a skinny little rat of a demon, was injecting her, holding her arm out.

Hiei stopped himself from killing the man. He wanted to. He had permission to. But he needed something first.

Hiei flickered in and out of sight, snatching the man up by his throat, standing in the flames. His old legs kicked, but Hiei just held him. Steady. No remorse in those blood red eyes.

"Give me the antidote. Now."

VI

_Hiei had stayed up for nights. He trained. He did errands for Mukuro. Nothing he did could get that image out of his mind. _

_He finally allowed himself to go back to the onna's apartment. He broke into it once more, and found the onna sitting on the couch. She jumped when the door opened. She was wrapped in a blanket, a cup of tea next to her. _

_It was eighty degrees that day. _

"_Hiei? What are you doing here?"_

_The fire demon closed the door behind him. He didn't answer her as he went into her kitchen, opening all the drawers and the refrigerator. The onna got up, blanket still clutched to her trembling body. _

"_Hiei?"_

_The Koorime was emptying out everything. His eyes intense and focused on a goal that he hadn't voiced. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_Hiei paused, and then went to the sink._

"_Looking for any poisonous plants, fungus, or food."_

_His tenor voice was flat even with his fast paced movements. _

"_Poison? Why?"_

_Hiei stopped. He turned to her. _

"_Baka onna, I know that even __you__ have a high enough intelligence to not forget what happened to you."_

_His voice softened when he saw her face flicker with shame. She held in her emotions._

"_Hiei... that was on purpose."_

_Her head was bowed, her blue hair that was pulled back into a her usual pony tail moving on her back. A silence settled over them. Hiei tried to catch his eyes. When he found that impossible, he just studied her body._

_Her shoulders were held high, and her voice was low. She leaned against the wall, picking up her head. _

"_Explain yourself, onna."_

_She went back to the couch, slowly. Hiei was obliged to follow her. _

_Her legs just stopped working as she fell onto the cushions. She laid on her back._

"_Koenma has... promoted me. I still ferry souls, but... my part in Rekai is a greater purpose." Hiei sat down on the arm of the couch, listening to her. "There are more poisons out there than you can imagine, Hiei. It's incredible."_

"_Hn." The short demon crossed his arms. "What does this have to do with you?"_

_Botan's face fell. _

"_Everything."_

VII

"A-Antidote?" The old man looked at the woman. "He s-said there didn't need to be an a-a-a-antidote!"

Hiei's heart stopped. His hand came together, the sickening snapping of bones crackling louder over the fire. He threw the dead man to the side.

He rushed over to Botan, slicing the robes that tied her. He pulled down her gag. Her breaths came in pants.

"H-H-Hiei! He i-i-i-i-injected me w-w-w-with it!"

She was trembling faster and faster. Hiei quickly gathered her into his arms, flying out of the bar. As soon as he was in a valley, out of the city, he stopped. He made the onna stand. He grabbed her arm.

There was a red circle and a bit of blood on the inside of her arm. Hiei bit his lip.

"Shit."

He carried her all the way to Rekai.

VIII

"_Koenma... said that if he can use my body to test how poisons affect me... then I would be the greatest ferry girl in the history of Rekai." _

_Hiei's breath left him._

"_Onna." She looked at him. "Why would you let him... do that to you?"_

_His cold voice asking her a question. He usually didn't ask her questions. _

"_I'm serving Rekai."_

_Hiei was silent for a while. His eyes shifted to his katana. It was leaning up against the wall. She knew it was his... and that he was coming back to get it. _

"_That's not service."_

_She closed her eyes, chills rushing over her. _

"_Hiei... I know it's hard to understand, but... I am making great progress for our empire."_

_She buckled with a cough. _

"_It's torture."_

_He stood and left the sick ferry girl. He took his katana back, never planning to come back again. _

_Instead, he went to Rekai. He went to Koenma's office. He opened the new door and stepped inside. He was calm. He was collected. He was Hiei Jaganshi. _

"_Hiei?" The Prince looked up. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

_The fire demon looked into Koenma's brown eyes. Fire blazing behind his crimson orbs. _

"_It amazes me, just how stupid you are." Hiei had to stop himself from pulling out his katana. If he did that, control would become a thing of the past. "To... to tease death."_

IX

Botan sat outside of Koenma's office. She felt like a child who was in trouble, her parents in the teachers room, talking in voices loud enough to hear, but soft enough to not be able to understand the words.

That softness ended.

"_**You didn't ask for a **__**fucking **__**antidote?**_"

Things broke. Botan jumped when she heard a chair break against the door.

"Hiei, calm down. This is a misunderstanding."

"_Misunderstanding?_" The fire demon was wound up. Botan had never seen or heard him be him so furious. He was simply livid. "Let me spell it out for you, brat! You called me, saying that your _beloved _ferry girl had been kidnapped. Kidnapped trying to get the poison into her blood just like you wanted!"

"Hiei–"

"So you call me! Begging me with tears weighing down your voice to go and save her!"

The silence that followed was so painful, tense, that the entire Rekai staff had stopped, staring at Botan with a mixture of horrid fascination and pity. George went up to her, cautiously.

"Botan... I think we should... come with me for some coffee..."

It was just a way for her to try and get away from the heated argument. The ferry girl politely shook her head.

"No thank-you, George." Her eyes were red, but she did not cry. "I've got to stay for all of this."

The ogre hung his head in defeat, shuffling away. The ferry girl gazed after him for a few moments, but then returned her eyes to her folded hands. She tried not to let them tremble.

_Koenma... why didn't he ask for an antidote? He loves me! I know he loves me!_

Hiei kicked the door open, all the eavesdropping ferry girls flinching and averting his scorching eyes. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He didn't look at Botan as he left Rekai in a fury of flames and smoke.

Koenma came out of his office. He was in his teenage form, and he was still a bit shaken. He was not used to Hiei speaking so much, but the monologue that had just transpired had left the Prince of Hell speechless.

"Come with me, Botan." He took her arm and led her down to his squad of doctors. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Just fine."

The ferry girl couldn't help but note that someone always says that 'things are going to be just fine' when someone is in deep trouble. Or when they are about to die.

X

Kurama Shuiichi lay sleeping in his bed. The blankets were wrapped around him tightly, shielding himself off from the night's chill.

His eyes opened, staring at the glowing numbers of his digital clock. 3:15 in the morning.

"What is it, Hiei?"

The fox let the sheets fall off of him as he sat up, rubbing his one eye absentmindedly as his green eyes landed on his best friend, Hiei Jaganshi.

"Fox, I need your help."

Once the words '_I need your help' _left Hiei's mouth, Kurama was wide awake. The hair on his arm prickled as a ghostly breath fanned over the back of his neck.

"What happened?"

XI

A/N: Okay, I lied. I was actually listening to Feur Frei by Rammstein. You should check it out, and think of it at the bar sequence of this chapter. I really went all out, and I warn you, it is a head-banger, but I like so yeah (I'm picky when it comes to hard core metal lol). So please, REVIEW! I think this story has epic potential, so tell me if you agree or disagree. Thanks!

-mia

p.s. Please, when you have the time, check out Signed Anonymous. I really like the story, and it would pain me to stop writing it because I don't think a lot of other people like it. Love you!

P.s.s. I tried to make the bar sequence seem like Hiei was losing control. I hope it came across!


	2. Hostage

Incurable : Hostage

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I thought that this story was good, but I guess you guys don't. I'll wait a bit, to see what everyone thinks. Please read and review!

I

The ferry girl blinked.

Botan was naked, in front a line of doctors. Her pink eyes, once filled with bubbly joy, was now devoid of any emotion. Her muscles would occasionally jerk, maybe wanting to cover up her exposed body or rub her skin to rid itself of the cold water. She just breathed. In. Out. In. Out.

A doctor came up to her. He was in a white rubber suit, so no air that she breathed could touch his valuable skin. His hand touched the side of her breast, and he bent his knees, getting a good look of her torso.

"There are no abrasions or rashes of any sort, even after the disinfectant showering." He took her arm, and it was limp. Like a rag doll. "The red has started to fade from the entering point. No infection or impurity is able to be visually seen."

Another doctor stood up. This time, it was a woman.

"Yes, but have you checked the pressure points? That would be a horrible way to go. If they were decomposing..."

The male doctor suddenly had Botan turn around as he took the suggestion.

"No. Everything is fine so far."

The team sighed. Disappointed that Botan was not melting into puddles on the floor. Disappointed that she wasn't about to die. They turned her and lightly guided her to a room where she was allowed to change into a short white dress. It was more like a sheet.

She sat, alone, in a quarantined room and waited.

II

"Poison? But who would poison her?"

Hiei was getting antsy. He was not one who was all into discussing a problem and not taking care of it.

"Koenma. It's like... a job or something." He sighed impatiently. "Come on! Let's go!"

Kurama pulled on sweat pants and a white tank top. Hiei barely waited for him to grab gum off of his dresser before grabbing his arm and pulling him out the window.

Kurama closed his eyes as the wind tore away at his face.

"Hiei! Slow down!"

The fire demon was bounding into the building of Rekai. He moved too fast for any eyes to see him, dragging Kurama along behind him. He stopped at an elevator.

"It might be too late as it is, baka kitsune."

Hiei pulled out his katana and forced the doors open. He looked down, yanking Kurama down, both of them falling down the shaft. Kurama didn't have time to gasp. Just when his adrenalin began to hit the roof, they landed. The fox found himself hanging on a ledge as Hiei forced another door open.

"Hey! We don't even know where she is!"

The doors burst open. The fire demon pulled Kurama by his collar. The two companions, professional thieves, ducked behind a doorway.

"Her energy is on this floor. At the room at the end of the hallway."

Kurama used the reflection of the mirror to see if there were any other people out.

"Hiei, there are people... doctors in suits... I don't know. We're in the basement of Rekai! How are we going to find Botan if there are all these people around. Not to mention Koenma and Enma!"

The Koorime pulled off his head band.

"You're forgetting who you are dealing with." His Jagan Eye widened as it began to glow. "It's been a long time since I've broken into Rekai..."

Kurama's green eyes were glued to the glass as Hiei's Jagan sent out an invisible pulse, and all the doctors... stopped. The fire demon quickly moved down the hallway. He stopped at one of the men.

"Tell me, where is the ferry onna?"

The man, in his suit, answered in the voice of a dead man.

"Down that hall, last door on the end."

Hiei left him, and the man did nothing. He was under Hiei's command. Kurama rushed past all the still people. He waited for Hiei to unlock the door. Soon, it swung open. What sight fell on Kurama's eyes astonished him.

"Kurama? Is that you?"

III

"Koenma, sir? We've been unable to contact Dr. Preston."

The Prince of Hell frowned.

"Unable to contact him? What do you mean?"

Dr. Preston was the head of the Medical Branch of Rekai. The leader on the current research of Botan.

"We paged him, and called his cell, but he will not respond."

The Prince frowned.

"Go down and check it out. Then call me and tell me what's up."

George frowned and quickly nodded, scuttling down the hallway. Koenma didn't think anything of it.

Until fifteen minutes passed and he hadn't so much as heard a word from his loyal companion, George. The Prince bit his lower lip, biting down to scream with frustration. _Why do I always have to end up doing things myself?_

He clicked the button for the elevator, and waited as it opened for him. He pressed the BASEMENT button. Soft music played as the doors slid open.

The Prince stepped out onto the tile. He... he was confused.

All the doctors were in the hall. But... they were still. Still as statues. They were all facing him. All the doctors were arranged so that we was unable to see the door at the end of the hall. Botan's door.

"What is going on here? Dr. Preston? Answer me!"

Silence. It hit him in the face like a sledgehammer. His heart sped up, pounding in his chest. An unknown fear began to tickle his stomach.

"George?"

As soon as the name left Koenma's quivering lips, the doctors moved to the side. He saw George, waiting at the end of hall. He began to walk towards the Prince. His eyes were glazed over, blank and devoid of anything.

"George, what is the meaning of this?" Koenma motioned wildly with his hand. "Why isn't anyone working? We've got to hurry before–"

"Before _what_, Koenma?" Koenma stopped. His eyes widened. He felt like he had just been slapped across the face. "Before she _dies?_ How would you know?"

Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

George bowed and shifted to the side, joining the rows of immobile doctors. Koenma's brown eyes widened when he saw Hiei Jaganshi sitting in chair, one leg resting on his knee. His red eyes were cold a sinister grin on his face.

"Just a visitor, brat."

IV

"Botan... are you okay?"

The ferry girl looked just as shocked to see him as Kurama did to see her in her current condition. She had tubes around her of all sizes. She has clothed in a thin white dress that was too short.

"Fine..."

Her eyes were red. No doubt she had been crying. Kurama tried to not let his nerves get to him. He was no idiot. He knew why there was an airlock on the door. Why all the doctors were in rubber suits.

_They didn't want to catch whatever Botan has..._

"So... you really have been poisoned?" She nodded. Kurama closed his eyes. He made a note that he was going to kick Koenma's ass into next year after he was done helping out Botan. A woman who was like a sister to everyone on the Rekai Tentei. "I'm going to help you. It's okay now."

The ferry girl tried to smile to her full potential.

"Thank you." She looked at the door, which was closed. "How did you get here? Did Koenma bring you?"

The fox smirked as he quickly began to root through the materials inside the room. He found what he was looking for.

"Not exactly."

V

"Hiei! What are you doing to Botan?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes as Koenma tried to charge him. Instead, the Prince met the rock hard chest of George the ogre. Koenma growled.

"Stop toying with me and release my doctors!"

Hiei clenched his fists, uncrossing his legs.

"Hn. I've come just to do a better job than you at finding out what is wrong with the ferry onna."

Koenma summoned spirit energy and drove it into George's stomach. The ogre flinched and fell to the ground, moaning.

"To hell you are!" The doctors sprang to life, their eyes empty as they began to grab at Koenma's robes. "You a demon thief! You let her go or I swear–"

Dr. Preston came up and punched Koenma straight in the jaw. Koenma hit the floor. Hard. He touched the skin on his cheek. It had left a burn. Hiei's eyes were glowing with rage, standing up.

"You think that _I _am here to _kidnap_ the baka ferry onna?" The doctors gained new strength. Demonic strength. They lunged for the Prince, all thirty men and women grabbing at Koenma's arms, forcing them behind his back. "The _**last **_thing I want is the onna... your precious ferry girl... to be constantly by _me._"

The doctors brought the Prince forward, and a woman doctor forced the Prince's head to look into Hiei's eyes.

"Bullshit."

The fire demon growled, and Koenma's arms were slowly twisted, making the Prince hiss, shuddering on the floor in pain.

"I think you should listen to me, brat." Koenma started to spit some other foul words out of his mouth, but his arms were twisted, along with his fingers. His eyes closed and he threw his head back. "Kurama is inside the room. He's going to work his magic and hopefully find out something about this poison."

The Prince's lips parted, spit dribbling down his chin.

"O-okay." He wheezed. "O-okay. Let me go."

With a flash from Hiei's Jagan Eye, Koenma was left sputtering on the floor. He sighed as he rolled onto his back, nursing his fingers. The Prince opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry. I overreacted."

Hiei grumbled as he sat back down in the chair.

"Tell me about it."

VI

"Leeches are one of the oldest methods used in the medical profession." Botan tried not to shiver as Kurama found a vein in her neck. "This vein is one of the major veins in the human body." He took a scalpel and lightly nicked her skin. "It will be a great help into seeing how the blood is in your entire body."

He unscrewed the cap to the jar, which had crawling leeches inside. The ferry girl looked at the writhing worms.

"Why do leeches work?"

The fox got one on his hand.

"The common misconception about leeches is that they crave blood." Botan's blue eyebrows rose slightly. "They do, but only impure samples. They love poison, disease, anything that makes the blood dirty."

He held her chin still.

"So the leech will..."

Kurama took the wiggling creature and placed it upon her neck.

"It will feast on your blood if it is poisoned. If not..." The leech slowed and began to move away from the open cut. "It will wander..."

The fox's slender hands took the leech away, placing it back into the jar. Botan sat up, frowning as she dabbed at the scab on her neck.

"So... I'm not poisoned?"

Kurama frowned.

"Not in the blood... in your blood, you're healthy." The ferry girl pulled the sheets around her even though the room was very warm. "If the poison is indeed in your system... there is only one other place it would be able to reside."

The ferry girl swallowed some saliva.

"And where is that?"

Kurama sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Inside your brain."

VII

Koenma sat up on the tile. He looked at the rows of doctors. Still under Hiei's control.

"We were close to finding it, you know."

The fire demon laid his head back, closing his two red eyes.

"That is not what your head doctor said."

Koenma frowned. They were two men, waiting eagerly outside of a hospital room door. One was waiting for his best friend to come out and reveal the mystery. To say that there was a cure. That there was nothing to worry about.

The other... the other was waiting to see if his best ferry girl would be alright. And... to see if the poison used on her could be harnessed. For the good of Rekai.

Two entirely different people, waiting.

The door opened. Kurama stepped out, his eyes, the eyes of a genius, downcast. He closed the door behind him, speaking to both the Prince and Hiei.

"She is not contagious. The poison... is not in her bloodstream."

Koenma jumped to his feet, grinning like a fool.

"Great! That mean's it was juts a fluke! She's not infected, right?"

Kurama shook his head.

"The only other place it could be is her brain... but that is not in my field of work. I can't detect the health of a brain with plants and potions." His green eyes fell on Hiei. "Hiei, can _you _help _me _figure out what's wrong with Botan?"

Koenma was silent as Hiei didn't nod or decline Kurama's plea. Instead, he stood up and opened the door. The ferry girl was lying down, eyes closed.

"I've put her in a deep sleep." Kurama leaned against the door, Koenma peeking in behind him. "Just in case... it would be... painful."

Hiei still said nothing. He bit his lips as he silently began to mull things over. Koenma and Kurama watched as the short fire demon crawled onto the bed, straddling the hips of the ferry girl. His piano hands cracked as he released the doctors and George from his grasp.

"Koenma, take care of the doctors." His eyes gazed over as he placed his palms over Botan's temples. "I can not be disturbed."

VIII

Kurama closed the door as Koenma quickly gathered the doctors together, explaining their feeling of waking up. The disconnected tingle in the back of their skulls. The Prince got all the doctors to sit up against the walls and wait. Kurama could only stare at the door.

"Do you think he'll be able to help?"

The Prince asked, touching the kitsune's shoulder. The fox was silent as he tore himself away from the door.

"I don't know." He sat down in the chair, feeling Hiei's warmth still there. "But... if anyone can, it's him."

IX

With a clear mind, Hiei closed his eyes.

_Hiei found himself... hovering... staring at Botan's frontal lobe. His red eyes narrowed when he saw black spots appear on the inside. They started off as dim... but they were growing darker. And larger. _

With a snap, Hiei was yanked back into consciousness. He stepped back from the sleeping ferry girl.

Moving quickly and quietly, he opened the door and stepped out into the silent hallway.

"It's in her brain." Koenma's shoulders sagged while Kurama waited for more. "It's in her frontal lobe, and it's spreading. Fast."

The Prince leaned against the wall, using it as support.

"Is it... can it be cured?"

Hiei shrugged.

"Hn. I have no idea. I'm not a doctor."

Koenma only paused for a millisecond before waving about.

"You heard the demon! I want samples of the infected parts of Botan's brain before the day is out! I want all of the information on his poison to be on my desk before any one of you leaves! Am I understood?"

The hoard of doctors were speechless. Quickly they began to scurry about, murmuring plans of what to do next.

Kurama sighed.

"So, she's not contagious?"

Hiei shook his head, still emotionless.

"No."

The fox and Hiei began to walk to the end of the pure while hallway, pushing the button for the elevator.

"How long does she have?"

They both stepped inside the metal box. As they watched the door close, they saw the doctors all crowding into Botan's room. Hustling in and out.

"I'm not sure, kitsune." Clipboards were being scratched. Shouts and orders sliced through the air. With a 'ding', the doors closed. "I'm not sure."

X

A/N: Please review! I worked hard on it! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, if you have suggestions, or if you just want chocolates. I would love to know either way!

-mia


End file.
